


Unknown Programming

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a jerk, Blow Jobs, Kinda non-con but not at the same time, M/M, Post Game, sorry - Freeform, spoilers I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Prompto has lost himself, in more ways than one, he finds himself at a place he never wanted to return and finds someone he had never wanted to see again. Even as he struggles something seems to take over his mind, like his brain is programmed to force him to do things he never would have done himself.





	Unknown Programming

_ "Wakey, wakey my sweet." _ A sickly sweet voice echoed in Prompto's mind as his eyes slowly opened, his body tensed suddenly as pain racked through his body. A cry escaped him and he threw his head back regretting it immediately as it hit the metal cross like thing he was strapped to. A loud chuckle rang throughout the room and Prompto let his head fall forward he tried to see who was making that  _ awful _ laughing noise but his eyes were blurry and he couldn't see a thing. He could only see blurred colours, a red blurry figure stepped into his vision Prompto stared at the figure trying to get his eyes to focus but they just wouldn't. Prompto closed his eyes tightly as the chuckle rang around in his mind once again.  _ "You're awake but not quite." _ Prompto still couldn't place the voice, he knew it but his mind wasn't telling him who it was. Slowly he let his eyes open and he stared at the figure he still couldn't make out, his chin was suddenly grabbed and his head lifted to stare into what Prompto could only, assume in his dazed state, was eyes.  _ "Still dazed? You do know where you are, correct?" _ Prompto gave a nod the best he could, he knew. It was the facility he had been fighting through for the past while, how many days had it even been? He didn't know.  _ "Well you know one thing, that's good,” _ the chuckle echoed which made Prompto flinch and close his eyes, why did that noise hurt his head so much? The person let go of Prompto's head and they moved away giving a quiet  **_"Hmm."_ ** as if they were thinking.  _ "Well Prompto, what do you think?" _

 

"What?" Prompto's voice came out as a ragged breath, it wasn't even a whisper. "About your friends, my dear  _ Prompto. _ What do you think your friends are doing right now? Do you think they’re trying to save you or have  _ they left you for dead? _ I wonder which, so that's why I'm asking you." Prompto's eyes went wide and he suddenly knew who this was.  **_"Ardyn!"_ ** Prompto suddenly yelled, he lifted his head and glared at the blurry figure that gave that now sickening laugh. Prompto gritted his teeth angrily as his eyes narrowed at the figure he now knew as Ardyn. "Figured it out, what a shame I was hoping I could have some more  _ fun _ with you in your frazzled state." a growl escaped Prompto before he spoke,  **_"Their coming, Noctis, Ignis and Gladio will kick your ass when they get here!"_ ** Ardyn laughed again which made Prompto flinch again. Ardyn walked back over to Prompto grabbing the blond's chin, Prompto tried to wrench his head away but was unable to because of Ardyn's grip. "Such a shame, a boy like you in a group like that. Not to mention you could have been such a good MT  _ if only _ you hadn't been stolen by Insomnia." Ardyn moved his hand, rubbing his thumb over Prompto's lips. Prompto quickly bit Ardyn's hand growling as he glared up at the male. Ardyn laughed before he grabbed Prompto's jaw with his other hand and  _ wrenched _ it open "If you wanted to  **_play_ ** like that you should have just said." Ardyn chuckled keeping Prompto's mouth open. Prompto just glared at the male,  _ Gods _ he hated this! Noctis, Ignis and Gladio were coming, they had to. Noctis hit him off the train but still, they cared  _ right? _ They had to. Even after being battered Prompto wanted to believe deep down that they cared but something in him told him  _ they didn't _ , he was just the comic relief, the guy they could yell at when something bad happened or when Prompto messed up. Tears started to well in the corner of his eyes as his friend's voices filled his head, all the times they fought or Prompto got yelled at, every time Prompto messed up and almost got everyone killed.  _ Why would they care? _ Not to mention he's been lying to them the entire time. The tears finally escaped Prompto's blue eyes and he shut them tightly not wanting to see Ardyn's disgusting smirking face.  _ "Oh? _ What's wrong my dear? Finally realizing that you don't have any friends?" Prompto wanted to speak, tell Ardyn to shut his ugly face but  **_he couldn't_ ** , Ardyn was still holding his mouth open. Prompto opened his eyes trying to glare at the redhead but if his eyes weren't blurry before they certainly were now. "Has anyone ever told you that you look _ beautiful _ when you cry?" Prompto shuddered before trying to move his head away once again but to no avail. "Why don't you make some  _ beautiful _ sounds for  _ me?" _ Ardyn let the male's jaw go and Prompto immediately clamped his mouth shut. Ardyn didn't move or say anything; he stayed silent waiting for Prompto's reaction, for any sort of noise the blond would make. Eventually, Prompto couldn't keep himself quiet, it was too much. All his thoughts, emotions and Ardyn just piled up and he let out a  _ whimper. _ Ardyn smirked widely moving closer to Prompto so he could hear the male better as he made quiet _ whimpers _ . This wasn't like Prompto normally he could keep his emotions in check so well but now he couldn't for some unknown reason.  _ "Good boy _ , I knew you'd be a  _ good pet." _ Ardyn laughed and caressed Prompto's cheek. The male opened his eyes and stared at Ardyn weakly.  _ "Good boy Prompto." _ Prompto sniffled weakly,  **_why_ ** was he doing this?  **_Why_ ** was he breaking down in front of Ardyn? No this wasn't him, Prompto could hold sadness, he could cover up any emotions easily but  **_why now_ ** ?  **_Why now_ ** is it not working?  **_Why_ ** can't he spit in Ardyn's face, yell at him and continue to yell that his friends would be here to save him? Ardyn continued to caress Prompto's cheek with a sickly smile that Prompto could only see as evil. Prompto started to tremble as more tears escaped him; Ardyn continued to slowly soothe the male. Telling Prompto how _ good of a boy  _ he was, telling Prompto that he was a  _ good pet  _ and that Prompto can cry as much as he needs. Prompto's eyes fell closed he slowly relaxed to what Ardyn was telling him,  _ he believed Ardyn _ .  **_He believed him._ ** Ardyn smiled "Prompto?" he asked and the blond opened his eyes staring up at the male. "Who's your  _ master?" _ Ardyn asked quietly and Prompto blurted out almost immediately  **"You."** A  _ smirk _ spread across Ardyn's face  _ "Good boy,  _ you answered correctly." Ardyn praised Prompto and the blond let his eyes fall closed.  _ "Sleep now my beautiful pet and may you not forget your master when you wake up."  _ Prompto gave a small nod as his eyes fell closed and he lost consciousness. 

 

**_“Prompto!”_ ** Prompto’s eyes slowly opened as he heard his name being yelled it wasn’t long before he was suddenly dropped and leaning on someone. He slowly stood up himself, steadying himself before he looked around. Noctis was holding him up, Ignis looked worried and Gladio seemed relieved. “Are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m fine Noct.” Prompto looked at the male and gave him a smile, Noctis nodded and the three started to leave. “Were you worried?” “What?” Noctis asked turning around to look back at Prompto, “Were you worried about me?” he asked again but this time got a response from Ignis.

  
  


“Of course we were.” Prompto looked at the male and smiled, nodding his head. That made him feel  _ slightly  _ better but something was still ringing in the back of his head, he really couldn’t figure out what it was though. 

 

He was lost, he was very,  _ very lost.  _ He was lost in every sense, he had lost himself when Noctis disappeared into the crystal, he was lost currently in some sort of snowy mountain that he didn’t even know  **_how_ ** he got here. He felt like he knew where he was going, he felt like he  _ should  _ know. Prompto shuddered letting out a breath into the cold air, his arms were wrapped around himself as he trudged through the deep snow. He wasn’t even thinking anymore, he just knew that he  _ had  _ to continue walking. Prompto stopped as a shadow suddenly covered him, he slowly lifted his head and his breath hitched. He took a step back,  _ why was he here? Why was he back here?  _ It was the same facility he had been made in, the one where his friends saved him from. Why had his own body taken him here? Prompto finally breathed again, making his way closer to the building. No one should be here anymore so he could explore,  _ if he wanted.  _ Prompto looked around for an entrance  _ hoping  _ he didn’t find one. It wasn’t very hard but he found an entrance extremely fast. Prompto swallowed hard before he walked to the terminal. He doubted it’d work but he pulled up his sleeve, putting his wrist up to the scanner. Prompto’s breath hitched when the door slowly opened making a horrible sound as the ice on it cracked and gave way. He swallowed his fear as best he could before he stepped inside, his boots made light clicking sounds as he stepped onto the metal floor. He jumped when the door behind himself started to close, his fight or flight instincts really kicked in but by the time he made his decision to run out the door had been shut. He took a deep breath before slowly making his way deeper into the facility, it was dark since the electricity had been cut off from the last time he had been here. Prompto tapped his chest making the flashlight in his jacket turn on, he was glad that he had kept it. As he walked he felt more and more disjointed from reality.  _ Nothing  _ seemed real. He ran his hands over some walls, machines anything really but no matter what he touched or how it touched it, it just  _ didn’t feel real. It felt wrong.  _ Prompto stared at his hand before he took his glove off, it was there. He could move all of his fingers and when he pinched himself it hurt. Prompto took off his other glove, shoving both of them into his pocket as he continued deeper into the facility. His body was taking him somewhere again, his mind blank as he just walked like he  _ knew  _ where he was going. But soon he knew where he was, he was standing in front of the metal cross like thing he had been strapped to about two weeks ago. He stared at it, his mind blank usually he’d be having a panic attack but something in his mind had seemed to just  **_click_ ** off.  _ “Do you remember who your master is?”  _ a smug voice came from behind Prompto. He didn’t jump or spin around, he turned around slowly looking at the owner of the sickly smug voice. Ardyn was standing there a smirk on his face and his arms spread, “Well Prompto?  _ Do you?”  _ Prompto swallowed and gave a small nod, fully turning to face Ardyn as he took a few shaky steps towards the male. Once he was close enough Ardyn grabbed Prompto’s face, caressing the males cheek. He didn’t move or flinch away,  _ “Good, you do remember.”  _ Ardyn chuckled out. “You haven’t changed at all my dear,  _ dear  _ Prompto.” Prompto’s eyes slowly fell closed and his body went limp against Ardyn. The male was smirking wickedly as he stared down at Prompto, “Nothing has changed.” he chuckled out before he picked Prompto up bridal style. 

  
  
  


Prompto’s eyes slowly opened, he looked around before sitting up to get a better look at the room. It was a very nice bedroom. The bed was the softest he’s ever been in but as much as he wanted to lay back down he stood up. He looked down at what he was wearing since it wasn’t the clothes he had on when he blacked out. It wasn’t anything revealing or something Prompto wouldn’t wear himself, just a regular t-shirt and some sweatpants. Prompto turned towards the door when he heard it open, Ardyn smirked as he walked inside of the room. “Oh my pet, you’re awake. Honestly I wanted to have some fun with you before you awoke.” Prompto sneered angrily about to say something but within a second Ardyn was holding his throat, cutting his air supply off. Ardyn gave a deep chuckle “Sad, seems you broke through again. Oh well, I can still have fun with you like this  _ my pet Prompto.”  _ Prompto grabbed at Ardyn’s hands trying to pry them from his throat. “You’re absolutely beautiful, why don’t you show me those gorgeous tears?”  _ Get away from me you creep!  _ Prompto struggled now clawing at Ardyn’s hands as his vision started to get dark. Prompto tried his hardest, tried his best to not give Ardyn what he wanted but he couldn’t stop the tears as they started to fall down his cheeks. Ardyn was smiling  _ “Gorgeous.”  _ He let go of Prompto’s throat letting the male fall to the floor. Prompto laid on the floor coughing and gasping for air, once he composed himself he sat up. His face was immediately met with Ardyn’s crotch. Prompto quickly moved away but his head was grabbed and forced back into Ardyn’s clothed crotch. He glared up at the taller male angrily, Ardyn had a  **_disgusting_ ** smirk on his face. It shook Prompto to his core. “Go on.” Ardyn suddenly said smirking even wider than he had been before “Wh-” Ardyn shoved his bulge into the males mouth cutting Prompto off. Prompto stared up at Ardyn before his eyes shut tightly, tears continued to roll down his cheeks.  _ “You want to please your master don’t you?”  _ Prompto didn’t respond, he struggled to try and pull himself away from the male but Ardyn had his fingers twisted in the blond’s hair. Prompto could  _ feel  _ Ardyn harden and it made him want to throw up. Ardyn pulled Prompto away from his crotch smirking as he seen the males tongue lull from his mouth before he quickly closed his mouth, putting his tongue back into the wet cavern. Prompto watched as Ardyn started to undo his pants that's when Prompto broke, this time no one was coming to save him.  **_No one was looking for him._ ** _ “Please.”  _ He suddenly cried, “ _ Please let me go.”  _ Ardyn glared down at the male “You came here to the facility of your own accord.” That was true. Prompto had come willingly but he didn’t want this. He didn’t want this  **_monster_ ** to touch him.  _ “Oh my sweet Prompto.  _ You’ve never seen another mans parts? Or are you afraid of me hurting you?” Prompto glared up at the male, he was going to yell something at Ardyn but,  _ once again,  _ something was shoved into his mouth but this time it was bigger  **_and much more gross._ ** Ardyn threw his head back making the  **_most horrible_ ** noise Prompto had ever heard, he couldn’t focus on that for long as he was gagging around the thing in his mouth. He knew what it was but Prompto knew if he thought about it he’d probably throw up and just make everything much worse than it already was. Ardyn let his head fall back forward as he looked down at the male who was gagging on his cock,  _ “So beautiful.  _ I’m surprised no one has done this before, you look absolutely  **_stunning.”_ ** Ardyn was smirking, seeing Prompto’s face stuffed with his cock was one of the best things he had ever seen in his lifetime, not even one of the wenches that Ardyn had been with even came close to the young blond. 

  
  


_ “Good boy.”  _ Ardyn suddenly purred out waiting for Prompto’s reaction, Ardyn wanted to see if it would work. Prompto was glaring up at Ardyn before his eyes slowly fell closed, his face scrunched up and he suddenly took Ardyn’s cock to the hilt. Ardyn moaned smirking widely as he ran his hand through the males hair. The view of Prompto’s face so  _ thoroughly  _ buried in his pubic hair, the amazing gagging and choking noises Prompto made only made Ardyn shudder. “If you keep this up I’ll be cumming in no time.” Ardyn whispered, he didn’t know if Prompto was even paying attention or not but the male seemed to suddenly double his efforts, moving his head at a quick pace. Ardyn grabbed onto Prompto’s hair roughly stopping the male from moving, “Nuh-uh my pet, I don’t want to cum yet.” Prompto opened his eyes, looking up at Ardyn. The redhead couldn’t help his shudder when Prompto gave  _ such  _ a needy whine. “Alright, alright you can have your  _ gift.”  _ Ardyn let his grip go on Prompto’s hair and the blond was immediately moving his head on Ardyn’s cock once again. It wasn’t very long before Ardyn cam down the male's throat and Prompto swallowed all of it. “Good boy.” Ardyn panted out as he petted the males hair. Prompto slowly removed himself from Ardyn’s cock, he was panting loudly  _ “Master.”  _ it barely escaped Prompto’s lips but Ardyn heard it. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this, I wanted to make it longer but I've really been struggling with writing and this has taken me a week to write. So just enjoy this for what it is I suppose, I may add a chapter to it if I feel like working on it some more.


End file.
